


Immobile affair

by NixxieFic



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M, please don't repost elsewhere, written in 2003
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixxieFic/pseuds/NixxieFic
Summary: A quickly written drabble about the aftermath of sex.Stuff: This was first posted to the yahoo group 'Rare_Pairs' a LOTR group, on 17th April 2003. As the groups are being deleted I've decided to post everything of mine that I can find onto here to save it. It's completely un-changed from how it was posted back then so it probably shows its age!





	Immobile affair

Semen slicked between the two bodies, one hand sliding out from between still firmly pressed together skin, the other remained, clasped, until flesh shrank and slipped out of grasp.

Lips never stopped moving though, slow, tempting, soul enlightening kisses and en-wrapping of tongues, breathing each others oxygen, both uncaring of the fuzzy state of brain or the tight feeling of chests - or the panging for forbidden hearts.

Entwined together they lay, despite the heat, despite the sweat, despite the knowledge that the time they had left together was too short.

Time to just lay and love was all they needed.


End file.
